User blog:HanataSanchou/The Wano Country
So we all know that the SH’s next destination is Zo (if they aren’t there already). Kin’emon, Momo, and Kanjuro had their sights set on Zo as well even before they met the StrawHats, so it’s safe to say that they’ll come along for the ride. What I’m beginning to wonder about now, is what happens next? We don’t exactly know what’s gonna happen in Zo, but we do know that those 3 will want to get back home eventually. I don’t think its been explicitly stated that the Straw Hats are heading to the Wano Country (if I’m wrong please let me know) but I believe it makes sense for them to do so in a lot of ways. Based on the relationship that is being developed and will develop with the crew, I find it much more likely that the Straw Hats will escort them to the Wano Country and stop by for a visit, rather than them simply parting ways after Zo. Now there’s a lot of things that could happen in the Wano Country, but more specifically my mind is on ZORO, and the potential plot points surrounding him. 1.) ' 'A country full of swordsmen? C’mon. This place literally screams Zoro’s name, and its hard to imagine that he personally wouldn’t want to go there. But more importantly, we all know that his dream is become the greatest swordsman in the world. Yeah the series is about Luffy and his quest to become Pirate King, but given how important their dreams are to them, and how close knit they are as a family, I think its safe to say that they’ll all get there. Especially since Zoro has already tried and failed….So to that end, what has Zoro really done that could actually put him in that discussion? Who has he beaten that’s truly sent ripples throughout the world? There’s Kaku I guess, and there’s Ryuuma’s ghost that was kinda somewhat actually Brook, so I really don’t want to count him. And in either case, both were pre-timeskip. No one he’s beaten in the New World so far is really of any kind of note. We haven’t really seen that many swordsmen with bounties like that, so using his as a basis for comparison doesn’t quite work either. Obviously we all know the man is freakishly powerful, but when we spark the Greatest Swordsman In The World discussion, its not really about ABILITY so much as it is ACCOMPLISHMENTS. Zoro has to DO SOMETHING that will put him in that discussion. Aside from beating Mihawk himself, the list of things he could do is pretty short, but going to a country full of Samurai and kicking some major ass is definitely on it. Even the New World Marines seem to keep their distance from Wano Country, so you’ve gotta believe that making waves there of all places would certainly boost his reputation. 2.) Shuusui. If Kin’emon isn’t cool with Zoro having the “treasure” of Wanokuni, I doubt any of the other residents will be either….The country holds Ryuuma in the absolute highest regard, so he definitely isn’t gonna be able to just walk around that country like things are sweet. I’d expect people would want a piece of him right and left (I mean who wouldn’t want to be the “hero” that brought Shuusui back to where it “rightfully” belongs?) and we all know Zoro is not one to pass up a chance to prove himself. No one is going to believe that he actually fought with a freakin zombie of Ryuuma and earned the sword properly, so I’d expect Zoro to be outlawed immediately, and have to prove that Shuusui is his to keep. Maybe he’ll even visit Ryuuma’s grave and give it back eventually, who knows. 3.) ' 'Resemblance to Ryuuma. Not only does Zoro look like Ryuuma while he was alive, he also acts like him in a lot of ways. Zoro’s dedication to the ways of a swordsman are extremely samurai-like, he has a very deep sense of honor, and doesn’t fight for dishonorable reasons. He had an almost blind obligation to repay his debts, and in Zoro’s case its what led to him becoming a pirate in the first place. He had poor money management skills like him, and Zoro resorted to bounty hunting to just be able to feed himself. He literally lives and dies by the sword. Honestly in my opinion, Zoro is to Ryuuma as Luffy is to Gol D. Roger. To top it all off, Ryuuma was regarded as the greatest swordsman in the world of his time, so go figure. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that Zoro reminded Ryuuma of the dragon he fought, even resembling him in their final clash. Sorry for being long-winded as always, but what do you guys think of a Wano Country arc? How will it relate to Zoro? To the female members of the crew considering Wanokuni’s philosophy on the female specimen? Will it be a relatively minor arc like Punk Hazard or a big one with a major antagonist? I'd like to add a poll but I fail to greatly at using wikis. Category:Blog posts